Digimon Data Squad: Forever Chosen
by TheAmazingOREOman
Summary: Digital Monsters 10th Anniversary Special! DATS is confronted by Millenniumon, a synthetic digimon, who he sends Tohma, Yoshino, and Ikuto into parallel universes, leaving Masaru to fight all alone, or is he alone when he meets the other Chosen Children?
1. Match of the Millennium

Digimon Savers: Forever Chosen

Rating Pending: K+

Written By: DarkMagicEradicator67

Summary: Digimon: Digital Monsters 10th Anniversary Special! While exploring in the Digital World, DATS is confronted by Millenniumon, a synthetic digimon, who he sends Tohma, Yoshino, and Ikuto into parallel universes, leaving Masaru with Agumon, Gaomon, Lalamon, and Falcomon, but who are the Chosen Children?

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon Data Squad/Savers or any of its characters. They belong to Toei Animation and Disney.

Evolution Line:

Agumon/GeoGreymon/RiseGreymon/ShineGreymon

Gaomon/Gaogamon/MachGaogamon/MirageGaogamon

Lalamon/Sunflowmon/Lilamon/Rosemon

Falcomon/Peckmon/Yatagaramon

_Do you all know? This is the Digital World that many interesting creatures called Digimon live on. Many dangerous, dark beings have tried to destroy its beauty, but the Earth has sent defenders, "chosen children" to stand up to evil._

**Adventure**

Yagami "Tai" Taichi/Agumon

Ishida "Matt" Yamato/Gabumon

Takenouchi Sora/Biyomon

Izumi "Izzy" Koushiro/Tentomon

Kido Joe/Gomamon

Tachikawa Mimi/Palmon

**Zero Two**

Motomiya "Davis" Daisuke/Veemon

Inoue "Yolei" Miyako/Hawkmon

Hida Cody/Armadillomon

Takaishi "T.K." Takeru/Patamon

Yagami "Kari" Hikari/Gatomon

Ichijouji Ken/Wormon

**Tamers**

Matsuda Takato/Guilmon

Wong "Henry" Lee/Terriermon

Makino "Rika" Ruki/Renamon

Akiyama Ryo/Cyberdramon

Katou Jeri/Leomon

Shioda Kazu/Guardromon

Kitagawa Kenta/MarineAngemon

Wong Suzie/Lopmon

Ai & Mako/Impmon

**Frontier**

Kanbara Takuya/Agunimon

Minamoto Kouji/Lobomon

Himi "Tommy" Tomoki/Kumamon

Orimoto "Zoe" Izumi/Kazemon

Shimbaya "J.P." Junpei/Beetlemon

Kimura Koichi/Lowemon

**Other**

Yagami Taichi/Zero (_V-Dramon_)

Hideto/Omnimon

Mari/Rosemon

Sigma/Piedmon

Tatsuno Tsurugi/Agumon

Kitajimi Ami/Pichimon

Inue Yuu/Gaomon

Kouta/Dorumon

Willis/Terriermon + Lopmon

Washington Michael/Betamon

_Their passionate hearts protected this world's beauty. Four people inherited the souls of these warriors and continued the fight._

It was near the crack of dawn, and the sun hasn't even risen yet. Rain was pouring from the skies of the Digital World nonstop, as it blended in with the dark turmoil. The DATS group, Daimon Masaru, Norstein Tohma, Fujieda Yoshino, and Noguchi Ikuto, along with their partners Agumon, Gaomon, Lalamon, and Falcomon, were facing off against a new enemy: Millenniumon, a digital monster much different from anything DATS has fought before.

"So, you are the humans that partner up with the digimon." Millenniumon said.

"Yeah, what's wrong with that?!" Masaru shouted violently.

"Simply everything." Millenniumon said. "Digimon should act freely on their own, instead of following the will of humans, and I intend to make it that way." Millenniumon's cannons started to charge.

"We're not gonna let that happen!" Masaru yelled, and he looked at Agumon. "Let's go, Agumon!"

"Okay, Aniki!" Agumon shouted to his partner. The two ran towards Millenniumon.

"Let's go as well." Tohma said.

"Yes, Master." Gaomon said while Ikuto, Falcomon, Yoshino, and Lalamon nodded and took out their Digivices.

"DIGISOUL CHARGE OVERDRIVE!!!"

"Gaomon evolve!"

"Lalamon evolve!"

"Falcomon evolve!"

"MirageGaogamon!"

"Rosemon!"

"Ravemon!"

"You're not going to get your way!" Masaru yelled. He leapt up into the air and thrusted his fist into Millenniumon. Although his DigiSoul came, Millenniumon didn't flinch a bit.

"Aniki, let's go!" Agumon shouted.

"MirageGaogamon, attack!" Tohma said.

"Yes, Master!" MirageGaogamon responded. He, Rosemon, and Ravemon headed towards Millenniumon.

"Full Moon Blaster!"

"Forbidden Temptation!"

"Blade of Heaven!"

The three attacks hit Millenniumon dead on, but he merely laughed.

"You and your weapons are no match for me." Millenniumon said calmly. Agumon jumped up to Millenniumon's chest.

"Baby Flame!"

The small attack hit Millenniumon and just burned out.

"You will be the first." Millenniumon said, pointing his cannons at Agumon.

"Cannon Fire!"

Three energy spheres were fired out of the Machine cannons and they hit Agumon straight on and he fell into a nearby lake.

"Agumon!" Masaru shouted as he leapt into the lake after him.

"Masaru-kun!" Yoshino yelled as Rosemon flew up at Millenniumon's face.

"Thorn Whip!"

A small mark formed on Millenniumon's face and his eyes glared right on to Rosemon.

"Such weak attacks." Millenniumon said. He formed his hands around Rosemon and they started to shine.

"Energy Blast!"

"Rosemon!" Yoshino yelled as Rosemon was hit by the energy blast. Tanemon fell down from the sky into Yoshino's arms.

"Y-Yoshino…" Tanemon said weakly.

"Tanemon, are you okay?" Yoshino asked.

"Ravemon, punish him!" Ikuto said as Ravemon flew up to Millenniumon with his claw creating a gust of wind.

"Spiral Raven Claw!"

As Ravemon attacked, Ikuto gasped as Ravemon's claw got stuck in Millenniumon's skin.

"Be careful!" Ikuto yelled.

"MirageGaogamon!" Tohma said.

"Yes, Master!" MirageGaogamon yelled as he flew up to rescue Ravemon.

"Gale Claw!"

MirageGaogamon's claw was able to break Ravemon's claw out of Millenniumon's skin.

"Thanks, MirageGaogamon." Ravemon said as MirageGaogamon nodded.

"Now, we're going to need to team-up to stop this one." MirageGaogamon said. "He's different than anyone we've ever battled before, and without Rosemon…" MirageGaogamon looked over at Yoshino holding the weak Lalamon. "And without ShineGreymon…" Ravemon looked at the lake, where Masaru and Agumon haven't resurfaced as of yet.

"You bore me." Millenniumon said as he opened his mouth.

"Time Unlimited!"

Two black orbs formed around MirageGaogamon and Ravemon.

"MirageGaogamon!" Tohma yelled.

"Ravemon, no!" Ikuto shouted.

"I-I can't move…" Ravemon said.

"Master…we're stuck…" MirageGaogamon said.

"This is my power to distort time and space." Millenniumon said as his eyes began to shine.

"Dimension Destroyer!"

The two black orbs which contained MirageGaogamon and Ravemon began to implode and caused a great explosion, and Wanyamon and Pinamon fell to the ground.

"Falcomon and Gaomon…" Ikuto said as he and Tohma caught their respective partners.

"They're regressed past their Child forms…" Tohma said.

"This is my power." Millenniumon growled, with his cannons blazing.

"Time Warp!" Two vortexes came out of Millenniumon's cannons and the third out of his mouth and they headed for Wanyamon, Pinamon, and Tanemon.

"No!" Ikuto said as he, Tohma, and Yoshino stood in front of their partners.

"We're not gonna let you hurt them!" Yoshino said.

"The digimon are our partners, and we'll protect them!" Tohma said.

"Very well…" Millenniumon said as the vortexes formed in front of the three humans. "They'll take you instead." The vortexes started to pull them in as they resisted.

"Master!" Wanyamon yelled.

"Ikuto!" Pinamon said.

"Yoshino!" Tanemon shouted.

"This is your fate." Millenniumon said. "Those who enslave digimon to do your bidding shall perish." One of Millenniumon's cannons fired a yellow sphere at the three, knocking them into the separate vortexes as they closed.

"We can't protect ourselves…" Wanyamon said. "Without Tohma-tachi, we can't evolve…"

"Now…" Millenniumon said. "You three shall be killed and reborn to follow my will."

"Like hell they will!" An aggressive shouted. From out of the lake, Masaru emerged atop ShineGreymon shoulder as he flew towards Millenniumon.

"Masaru! ShineGreymon!" Wanyamon, Tanemon, and Pinamon yelled.

"Millenniumon, what you did to Tohma, Yoshino, and Ikuto was unforgivable!" Masaru yelled.

"GeoGrey Sword!"

Millenniumon caught ShineGreymon's sword and broke it in half with his cannonfire.

"GeoGrey Sword was ineffective?!" Masaru gasped.

"You are the last of the digimon I need to defeat." Millenniumon said. "Your betrayal is unforgiveable and for that, you must die by my hands."

"No way!" Masaru shouted. "ShineGreymon, use the power of our will!"

"Right, Aniki!" ShineGreymon shouted as he held up his arms into the air and a huge ball of fire formed.

"Glorious Burst!"

As the attack hit, an explosion followed and Masaru smiled.

"That had to work!" Masaru shouted, but his smile faded once he saw Millenniumon's body disappear, but in its place stood a giant crystal with a spirit resembling Millenniumon's old body dwelling within.

"Aniki…" ShineGreymon said. "He evolved…"

"Whether he evolved or not…" Masaru said. "We have to defeat him!"

Millenniumon, who just evolved into MoonMillenniumon, floated in front of Masaru and ShineGreymon.

"Now you shall perish by my hand." He spoke as the center of the crystal began to shine.

"Death Crystal!"

MoonMillenniumon's body entered ShineGreymon's chest and a hole was left. Seconds later, ShineGreymon let out a glass-piercing scream that caused Masaru to lose balance and fall off of him and onto the ground.

"Masaru!" the baby digimon shouted as they went to him. The four watched as ShineGreymon's body completely dissolved.

"AGUMON!!!" Masaru cried. The remaining data formed into Agumon's body and he crashed into the ground next to Masaru, with his training braces shattering.

"A…Aniki…" Agumon said as Masaru helped him up. MoonMillenniumon flew over the four.

"Your existence is about to end." MoonMillenniumon said. As his crystal body began to shine, a shock wave hit it and caused a mini-explosion.

"Who was that?" Masaru gasped.

"Aniki, look!" Agumon shouted, pointing at another direction. Masaru and the others turned around to see a Monodramon growling at MoonMillenniumon.

"You…?" MoonMillenniumon said harshly.

"That's right." Another voice spoke. Masaru turned and saw a boy walking towards Monodramon.

"Aniki, who is that?" Agumon asked.

"I don't know." Masaru said.

"Akiyama Ryo, we meet again." MoonMillenniumon said as the boy, presumed Ryo, glared at MoonMillenniumon.

"Akiyama…Ryo?" Masaru gasped as he, Agumon, Wanyamon, Tanemon, and Pinamon watched in awe as Ryo and Monodramon faced off against MoonMillenniumon.

_**TO BE CONTINUED…**_

**COMING SOON…**

**DIGIMON ****SAVERS**** FOREVER CHOSEN**

**CHAPTER 02**

**THE LEGENDARY CHOSEN CHILDREN**


	2. The Legendary Digidestined

Digimon Savers: Forever Chosen

_Chapter Two of the 10 year anniversary s__pecial!_

**Digimon Savers: Forever Chosen**

**Chapter Two**

**The Legendary Chosen Children**

"Who's Ryo?" Wanyamon asked as they watched Ryo and Monodramon face off against MoonMillenniumon.

"So Akiyama Ryo, we meet again at last!" MoonMillenniumon spoke. "However, this shall be our final meeting!" MoonMillenniumon flew towards Ryo.

"Not so fast!" Ryo said as he held his digivice into the air.

"Biomerge activate!" A shot of light emerged from his blue digivice and it surrounded both Ryo and Monodramon, forming Justimon.

"Your evolution won't stop me!" MoonMillenniumon yelled.

"Justice Kick!"

Justimon kicked MoonMillenniumon into the air, and his arm began to shine.

"Thunder Clap!"

Justimon flew up to MoonMillenniumon and his electric fist slammed into his body, creating a strong explosion. When it cleared up, MoonMillenniumon was nowhere to be seen.

"Ugh, he got away…" Justimon said. Masaru watched in awe as Justimon began to take on a bright color and he returned back into Ryo and Cyberdramon.

"Who are you?" Masaru asked as Ryo and Cyberdramon ran towards them.

"I'm Akiyama Ryo, and this is Cyberdramon." Ryo said. "We're traveling through dimensions to defeat my arch-enemy, Millenniumon."

"Aniki, he's scary!!!" Agumon said, cowering behind Masaru, trying to avoid looking at Cyberdramon.

"Well, I'm Daimon Masaru; the world's best street fighter!" Masaru greeted. "This is Agumon and, uh…" Masaru looked at Wanyamon, Tanemon, and Pinamon in confusion. "What are your names again?"

"Wanyamon…" Wanyamon said.

"Tanemon…" Tanemon said.

"…and Pinamon." Pinamon said.

"So, do you work for DATS too?" Masaru asked Ryo, who shrugged.

"DATS?" Ryo repeated. "What's a DATS?"

"No, not a DATS, DATS!" Masaru exclaimed. "The Digital Accidental Tactics Squad. It's the same as some Data Squad thing they're starting in America, but we're original."

"DATS, huh?" Ryo said. "Whatever. I'm part of a team called the Digidestined. We're the defenders of the Digital World where I'm from."

"Digidestined and DATS have similar motives…" Masaru said. "So, who was that huge guy we were fighting?"

"His name is Millenniumon." Ryo said. Cyberdramon growled intensely at the sound of Millenniumon's name.

"Millenniumon?" Masaru repeated.

"Yeah, he and I go way back." Ryo said. "It all started back when I was about eleven. I got this strange transmission on my computer and it was a cry for help. It turns out that Millenniumon had kidnapped a group of Chosen Children and the message was from one of the kids, Yagami Taichi, actually, it was from his partner digimon, an Agumon, just like yours."

"Yeah, but I'm the strongest, right Aniki?"Agumon asked Masaru, who nodded.

"Go on." Masaru said to Ryo as he nodded.

"Anyways," Ryo started again. "Agumon told me about what happened and we had to battle evil digimon that Taichi and his friends already defeated, like Devimon, Etemon, Myotismon, and Piedmon. Agumon and I, along with the other chosen digimon, were able to rescue all of the Chosen Children and stop Millenniumon…or so we thought."

"What do you mean 'or so we thought'?" Wanyamon asked.

"A few years later, I was hanging out with my friend Ichijouji Ken, watching Taichi and his friend Yamato defeat an evil digimon called Diaboromon on the Internet with their combined Omegamon, and then a Veemon called me from my computer and told me that another Diaboromon was loose in the Digiworld. Veemon and I journeyed into the Digiworld and we found it on the top of Infinity Mountain, and Veemon was able to take him down without breaking a sweat."

"How come?" Tanemon asked.

"Well, it turns out that the Diaboromon was a trap set by Millenniumon, who was still, very much alive." Ryo began. "He ripped the Digiworld in two, splitting up me and my friend Ken. While Ken was busy finding his partner Wormon, Veemon and I tried to defeat Millenniumon once again, and when Ken arrived, his Wormon and my Veemon were able to evolve together into Paildramon with the Digi-egg of Desire, an egg we found on the way. Paildramon was able to destroy Millenniumon's body, but he released these black spores, and Ken stopped one from hitting me, causing him to get hit instead."

"What happened to him?" Masaru asked.

"He was sick and he became increasingly cold to Wormon, and soon after, he started creating these Dark Rings that would capture Digimon and turn them into his slaves. Taichi's sister Hikari, Yamato's brother Takeru, and three new Chosen Children went to go defeat him, with one of the Chosen, Motomiya Daisuke, partnering up with the Veemon I was originally partnered up with….but that's a whole other story."

ELSEWHERE

"Ugh…where-where am I?" Yoshino's voice called. She looked around and found herself in what appeared to be on a patch of land in the middle of a big lake. "Oh great, I'm lost…Lalamon! Lalamon!" She repeatedly called her partner's name, but no reply was heard.

"I'm here…" a Southern belle accent spoke. Yoshino turned around to see a Ranamon glaring at her with a smile on. "…sugar!"

"Let's see what the digivice has on you." Yoshino said as she pulled out her digivice and scanned Ranamon. "Ranamon – Adult Level – Fairy Type – Variable Attribute. Special Techniques are Draining Rain, Whipping Waves, and Dark Vapor."

"Looks like ya'll did your homework." Ranamon said. "Now let's see how you handle this!" Ranamon rose her arm up into the air and a raincloud appeared over Yoshino's head.

"Draining Rain!"

Before the rain hit her, Yoshino dived into the lake to avoid the attack. Seconds later, she resurfaced and glared at Ranamon.

"Without Lalamon…" Yoshino said. "How can I beat this thing?"

"Dark Vapor!"

Dark clouds headed towards Yoshino, but she dived underwater once again to dodge them, and a few seconds later, she resurfaced once again.

"This is the worst…" Yoshino said as she faced off against Ranamon.

Tohma found himself on top of a rock formation floating high in the sky.

"How'd I get here?" Tohma asked himself. "According to my calculations, I shouldn't even be at this location right now."

"Well, you are so what will you do about it?" a ruthless voice spoke behind him. Tohma turned around and saw a Gorillamon facing him.

"Gorillamon – Adult Level – Beast Type – Data Attribute." Tohma recited. "What do you want from me?"

"Humans trespass on Gorillamon land." Gorillamon said, arming his cannon at Tohma. "Human pay dearly."

"Energy Cannon!"

Tohma leaped out of the way of Gorillamon's energy blast and landed on the ground behind him.

"Stop!" Tohma cried. "I'm not going to harm you!" Gorillamon just ignored Tohma and continued to fire his cannon at him, which Tohma continued to dodge.

"You pay with your life!" Gorillamon said. He blasted Tohma, which barely hit him in the leg and landed onto the ground.

"Aw, my leg…" Tohma thought as Gorillamon walked towards him and started to charge up his cannon.

"Tri-Beam!"

A green triangle-shaped beam hit Gorillamon and his body dissolved.

"Need a hand?" a voice called. "Tohma looked up to see a Rapidmon with a human on the back.

"AAAAAAAUGH!!!"

Ikuto was running through a forest away from a flock of Airdramon.

"Dark Twister!"

Ikuto barely escaped the wrath of the Airdramon attack and he leapt deep down into an underground cavern to avoid them.

"Whew…" Ikuto sighed. "That was close…now I just need to get back to Falcomon and the others…Ikuto poked his head out of the hole in the ground and saw the Airdramon glaring down at him angrily.

"Dark Twister!"

Ikuto was knocked further down into the ground and the Airdramon burst down into the cavern, creating an even larger one as they confronted Ikuto.

"Wait, can't we be friends?" Ikuto begged. The three Airdramon began to glow and they evolved into one Pteramon.

"Oh no…" Ikuto said as he backed up into a wall. "This is it…" Suddenly, a gust of wind overcame them and blew Pteramon to the ground. All Ikuto could see was a flying red and silver digimon with what appeared to be a human riding on top of it.

"What else happened?" Masaru asked. As Ryo was about to go on, the ground erupted and a huge digimon emerged from it.

"Aniki, what is that thing?!" Agumon asked.

"I've never seen him before!" Masaru shouted. The digimon stepped closer to reveal its purple and yellow armour and its skeletal face.

"It's Reapermon!" Ryo shouted. "He's a strong digimon…Cyberdramon, go!" Cyberdramon pounced onto Reapermon as his claw began to shine.

"Desolation Claw!"

Cyberdramon's attack blasted Reapermon back into a tree and Agumon, Wanyamon, Tanemon, and Pinamon ran towards Cyberdramon and Ryo.

"Nice move, Akiyama-sama!" Masaru said.

"It's not over yet…" Ryo said as Reapermon emerged from the tree and glared at them.

'Right." Masaru said as he took out his digivice. "Ready, Agumon?!"

"Right, let's go Aniki!" Agumon shouted.

"DIGISOUL CHARGE!"

"Agumon evolve!"

"GeoGreymon!"

GeoGreymon stood tall against Reapermon.

"Mega Burst!"

GeoGreymon's burst attack hit Reapermon dead on, but it had barely any attack.

"Come on, we can do this!" Masaru shouted.

"If only Master was here…" Wanyamon said. "We'd be able to evolve and help GeoGreymon…"

"Hell Cyclone!"

Reapermon created a flaming cyclone and it began to suck in GeoGreymon.

"GeoGreymon, no!" Masaru shouted. He ran towards Reapermon and punched him in the stomach, causing his DigiSoul to appear.

"GeoGreymon, take my power!" Masaru said, taking out his digivice. GeoGreymon was sucked into the flaming vortex and Reapermon started to laugh.

"Ha!" he bellowed. "You all shall share the same fate!"

"We're not done yet!" Masaru shouted. "Digisoul Full Charge!" Out from Reapermon's body, a wall of fire burst out of his mouth and RiseGreymon burst out and pointed his revolver at him.

"Now meet the combined technique of the Number 1 Street Fighter and the Phantom Machine Dragon!" Masaru shouted.

"Trident Revolver!"

RiseGreymon continued to blast Reapermon with his revolver and he was able to blast him into the ground, causing a fiery explosion.

"Did that do it?" Wanyamon asked. Reapermon emerged from the flames. "No way!"

"Fools, I am a servant of Millenniumon." Reapermon said. "You will learn respect and suffering shall be your teacher!"

Without warning, a stream of blue light collided with Reapermon, causing a mini-explosion. Masaru, Ryo, RiseGreymon, and the baby digimon looked up to see an AeroVeedramon flying in the air with a tamer riding on it. He wore a blue shirt with brown shorts and goggles parched upon his brown spiky hair and a yellow cape around his neck.

"Yagami Taichi!" Ryo exclaimed. Masaru looked up as Taichi and his AeroVeedramon flew down to meet them.

"Now…" Taichi said. "The real test will begin…!"

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

_**COMING SOON…**_

**DIGIMON SAVERS: FOREVER CHOSEN**

**CHAPTER 03**

**ONCE A CHOSEN, PART ONE**


	3. Once A Chosen, Pt 1

Digimon Savers: Forever Chosen

Chapter III

Once A Chosen, Pt. 1

"Who the hell is that supposed to be?!" Masaru asked, watching Yagami Taichi and AeroVeedramon landing on the ground.

"That's Yagami Taichi." Ryo explained. "He was on a quest to defeat the Evil Demon with his unknown digimon, a V-dramon."

"Aniki, look." RiseGreymon said. He pointed his revolver at Reapermon, who was looking a little nervous.

"Whoever this kid is, he must've scared this guy." Masaru said. "This is our chance. RiseGreymon, go!"

"Not so fast!" Reapermon shouted, snapping out of his daze and holding up his chain. "Grim Slasher!"

Before Reapermon could unleash his attack, AeroVeedramon flew up to him and caught the chain.

"What…?!" Reapermon gasped. "How can this be…!"

"Trident Revolver!"

RiseGreymon's blasts hit Reapermon full force, but his armor was only slightly damaged.

"What's with this guy?" Masaru yelled.

"Cyberdramon, go!!!!" Ryo shouted as his digimon charged at Reapermon.

"Cyber Nail!"

Reapermon caught Cyberdramon's hand and slammed him into the ground. Meanwhile, Wanyamon, Pinamon, and Tanemon watched helplessly as Masaru and the others were being defeated.

"We have to help somehow!" Tanemon shouted.

"But how?" Pinamon asked. "Without Ikuto..."

Shut up!" Wanyamon shouted, which startled Tanemon and Pinamon. "Since Master isn't here, we'll have to fight on our own!"

"We can't evolve without them." Tanemon said.

"Still…" Wanyamon said. "If we fight hard enough, we'll evolve!" With that, Wanyamon hopped off towards Reapermon.

"Hey, what are you doing?!" Masaru shouted.

"Masaru, if we never give up, we can evolve!" Wanyamon said. "You taught me that!"

"What is this…" Reapermon said, watching Wanyamon charge at him.

"Smile Fang!"

Wanyamon bit Reapermon's chest armor, and Reapermon just laughed.

"Your death is inevitable." Reapermon said. He grabbed Wanyamon and started to squeeze him to death.

"Bubble Blow!"

"Piripiri Spark!"

An electrified bubble hit Reapermon in the face, and Masaru turned to see Tanemon and Pinamon charging towards Reapermon.

"We will never give up!" Pinamon shouted.

"We'll fight until the end!" Tanemon yelled. They rammed into Reapermon and Wanyamon jumped out of Reapermon's clutches and joined them.

"We'll fight for Master!" Wanyamon said.

"For Yoshino!" Tanemon yelled.

"For Ikuto!" Pinamon shouted. As they continued to fight Reapermon, their Digisouls began to fluster around them.

"What is that?" Ryo asked.

"This is…" Masaru said. "Digisoul…" RiseGreymon watched as silhouettes of their Burst Modes appeared around them.

"Final Mirage Burst!"

"Aguichant Lèvres!"

"Musou Tenshou Yoku no Jin!"

The attacks combined into one multicolored blast and they crashed into Reapermon, destroying all of his armour.

"Masaru, deliver the final blow!" Wanyamon shouted.

"All right!" Masaru said as he pulled out his digivice.

"CHARGE! DIGISOUL BURST!"

"RiseGreymon evolve!"

"ShineGreymon Burst Mode!"

"Go, ShineGreymon!" Masaru called.

"Final Shining Burst!"

The power of ShineGreymon's attack blasted Reapermon into bits, as his blue and yellow digiegg fell to the ground.

"We did it!" Ryo shouted. Gaomon, Lalamon, and Falcomon fell onto the ground next to Masaru and Agumon.

"That was amazing." Taichi said on the back of AeroVeedramon.

"We need to find Master." Gaomon said, as Falcomon and Lalamon nodded.

"Don't worry, we'll find them." Ryo said.

010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101

"Tri-Beam!"

A green triangle-shaped beam hit Gorillamon and his body dissolved.

"Need a hand?" a voice called. Tohma looked up to see a Rapidmon with a human on the back.

"Who are you?" Tohma asked.

"My name's Henry." The boy said. "Henry Wong. Are you alright?"

"Yeah, it's nothing." Tohma said as he stood up. Rapidmon's body began to emit a green light and returned to the form of a Terriermon.

"Whoa…" Tohma said to Terriermon.

"Momentai," he said. "It's Terriermon, at your service."

"Well, we need to find Gaomon and the others." Tohma said.

"Who's Gaomon?" Henry asked.

"Never heard of him before." Terriermon said.

"He's my digimon partner." Tohma explained. "We were fighting a Millenniumon and he used his powers to send me away from my friends."

"Well, they can't be far from here." Henry said. "Come on, let's go." Henry helped Tohma walk due to his injured leg, but an energy blast came from behind them.

"What was that?!" Tohma asked. They turned around and saw a huge machine digimon behind them.

"Who is that?!" Terriermon asked as Henry pulled out his D-Power and scanned him.

"Machinedramon – Machine Digimon – Mega Level Virus Type." Henry read. "Its special movies are Giga Cannon and Catastrophe."

"My master has sent me here to kill you once and for all."Machinedramon said, arming his cannons at them.

"Giga Cannon!"

Tohma, Henry, and Terriermon leaped out of the way and barely dodged the blast.

"Okay, that's it!" Henry said, pulling out his D-Power and a blue card.

"Digi-Modify! Matrix Digivolution, activate!"

"Terriermon matrix digivolve to…"

"Rapidmon!"

"This should be fun." Machinedramon said as Rapidmon faced off against him.

"Rapid Fire!"

Rapidmon's attack hit Machinedramon head-on, but nothing happened.

"Your digimon is only at the Perfect level…" Tohma said. "There's no possible way he could defeat an Ultimate like Machinedramon."

"We'll just see about that…" Henry said. "Rapidmon, go!"

"You got it, Henry!" Rapidmon said as he flew behind Machinedramon.

"Tri-Beam!"

Rapidmon's energy triangle was blocked by Machinedramon's trident arm.

"Is that all you've got?" Machinedramon laughed.

"Of course not!" Rapidmon said as he flew towards Machinedramon and punched him in the face.

"I hope you know that didn't do anything." Tohma said to Henry.

"Yeah, yeah." Henry said.

"Catastrophe!"

A powerful shockwave was emitted from Machinedramon's body and Rapidmon fell to the ground and his data started to disassemble.

"Rapidmon, no!" Henry shouted, but then he got an idea. "Wait, that's it!"

"Digi-Modify! Alias activate!"

Terriermon was blasted out of Rapidmon's body as Rapidmon's body dissolved into data.

"Terriermon, are you alright?" Henry asked, as Terriermon came to.

"Momentai, Henry." Terriermon said, standing up to face Machinedramon. "We need to Biomerge to beat this guy!"

"Okay, let's do it!" Henry shouted as he held his D-Power into the air and it began to glow.

010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101

"This is the worst…" Yoshino said as she faced off against Ranamon.

"Plasma Pods!"

Two red energy orbs blasted Ranamon into the water and Yoshino turned around to see a swift bird-type digimon with a human appearance, staring down at Ranamon.

"Ew, it's you!" Ranamon shouted. "I'll be back!" With that, Ranamon dove into the water and vanished.

"Are you okay?" the feminine digimon asked, carrying Yoshino out of the water and onto the patch of land.

"Who are you?" Yoshino asked. The digimon glowed and her appearance became that of Zoe Orimoto.

"Hi, I'm Zoe." Zoe said.

"I'm Yoshino." Yoshino said as the two shook hands. "So you can use the Bio evolution too, huh?"

"Bio Evolution?" Zoe said confused. "I don't know what that is, but I can spirit evolve, using the Spirits of Wind, right from the Legendary Warrior AncientIrismon."

"Cool." Yoshino said. "Have you seen a little plant digimon called Lalamon?"

"No, sorry." Zoe said. "But if it helps, I did see a boy running around here somewhere." Yoshino gasped.

"What was he wearing?" Yoshino asked.

"He looked like a ninja or something." Zoe said. "He kept on shouting the same name over and over again, 'Falcomon! Falcomon!'"

"Can you show me where you saw him?" Yoshino said.

"Sure, come on!" Zoe yelled.

010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101

"Oh no…" Ikuto said as he backed up into a wall. "This is it…" Suddenly, a gust of wind overcame them and blew Pteramon to the ground. All Ikuto could see was a flying red and silver digimon with what appeared to be a human riding on top of it.

"Halsemon, go!" a feminine voice shouted.

"Tempest Wing!"

The digimon, known as Halsemon, swirled into the air created a huge tornado which sucked up Pteramon and turned him back into a gray digiegg.

"Who are you?" Ikuto said. Halsemon glowed and returned to Hawkmon and the girl, Yolei Inoue, stood beside him.

"Hi, I'm Yolei and this is Hawkmon." Yolei introduced.

"Hawkmon here, at your service." Hawkmon said.

"I'm Ikuto." Ikuto said. "Thanks for saving me from that digimon."

"No problemo!" Yolei said, giving Ikuto the peace sign. "So, what are you doing here in the Digital World all by yourself?"

"I'm looking for my partner digimon, Falcomon." Ikuto explained. "Have you seen him?"

"What's a Falcomon?" Yolei asked.

"It's a Bird-type digimon," Hawkmon clarified. "It's similar to myself and Biyomon, except it's also skilled in the art of the ninja."

"Yeah, that's him!" Ikuto said.

"Don't worry, Ikuto." Yolei said. "We'll help you find Falcomon."

"Hey, is anybody in there?" two womanly voices called.

"What was that?" Hawkmon asked as Ikuto smiled.

"Hey, that sounds like Yoshino." Ikuto said. "YOSHINO!!!" Sure enough, Yoshino and Zoe ran to Yolei and Ikuto. Ikuto jumped towards Yoshino and the two hugged.

"Aww, that reminds me of me and my boyfriend." Zoe said. "He can be a real hothead, but he's still my Warrior of Flame." Yolei and Hawkmon sweatdropped.

"Yoshino, have you seen Falcomon?" Ikuto asked.

"No." Yoshino said, releasing Ikuto. "I was going to ask you the same about Lalamon."

"Well, we're all together now." Yolei said. Suddenly, the walls began to shake and quake as a skull arm crashed through.

"Oh no, I hope that's not who I think it is." Yolei said.

"Why, who do you think it is?" Zoe asked. Her question was answered as a large Kimeramon burst through and glared down at Ikuto and the girls.

"It's Kimeramon!" Hawkmon shouted.

"It's a Composite Digimon, made from parts of Greymon, Kabuterimon, Garurumon, MetalGreymon, Airdramon, Angemon, Devimon, SkullGreymon, Kuwagamon, and Monochromon." Yoshino read from her digivice.

"Without Falcomon and Lalamon, we can't fight!" Ikuto said.

"Then leave this to us!" Zoe said as she and Yolei pulled out their respective digivices.

"Execute…Spirit Evolution!"

"Hawkmon digivolve to…"

"Kazemon!"

"Aquilamon!"

"Hurricane Wave!"

"Blast Rings!"

Kazemon and Aquilamon's attacks combined and they crashed into Kimeramon, who only received minimal damage.

"Heat Viper!"

"Get out of the way!" Kazemon shouted. They all dodged the blast, but the attack's shockwaves knocked them over.

_If I die here…_ Yoshino thought. _I'll never see his face again…_ Yoshino began to think of Masaru, as Kimeramon continued to battle Aquilamon and Kazemon.

"Tempest Twist!"

"Grand Horn!"

The two attacks collided into Kimeramon and knocked him back into the wall, creating what appeared to be an earthquake.

"We need to get out of this cave!" Yolei shouted.

Kimeramon glared at Yoshino, as he prepared to launch his attack.

"Yoshino!" Ikuto shouted.

"We'll stop him!" Aquilamon shouted, but Kimeramon swatted him and Yolei down to the ground and he de-digivolved back into Hawkmon.

"No!" Kazemon shouted. She flew towards Kimeramon, but she met the same fate as he knocked her to the ground and she devolved into Zoe.

"Heat…" Kimeramon began to say as he continued to charge his attack.

"MASARU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101

"Aniki, why did you stop?" Agumon called over to Masaru, who was looking distantly into the sky.

"Yoshino…" Masaru said. "Just now, I heard her scream." Lalamon gasped.

"Yoshino's in trouble." Lalamon said. "I can feel it, too." Masaru's digivice began to shine and it hit Agumon.

"Agumon evolve!"

"Agumon Burst Mode!"

The outline of a red dragon appeared around Agumon.

"Aniki, let us go to everyone and help them." Agumon said.

"All right, let's go!" Masaru, Gaomon, Lalamon, and Falcomon jumped onto Agumon as Ryo leapt onto Cyberdramon and Taichi onto AeroVeedramon's back.

"Wait, what's going on?" Taichi asked.

"This is the teamwork thing the Chosen Children are famous for." Ryo explained.

"I'm coming, Master!" Gaomon said.

"Yoshino, hold on!" Lalamon yelled.

"Ikuto, wait for me!" Falcomon shouted. An arrow appeared on Masaru's digivice and Agumon took off in the direction.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

**COMING SOON…**

**DIGIMON SAVERS: FOREVER CHOSEN**

**CHAPTER 04**

**EVOLUTION & ADVENTURE! ****A NEW DIGISOUL!**


	4. Evolution & Adventure! A New Digisoul

Digimon Savers: Forever Chosen

DarkMagicEradicator67

Rated K+

Chapter Four

Evolution & Adventure! A New Digisoul!

"Terriermon Biomerge to…"

"MegaGargomon!"

The mega level digimon stood in place of Henry and Terriermon, much to Tohma's surprise.

"Is this a new power of Digisoul?" Tohma asked.

"Digi-whaa?" Terriermon's voice rang through MegaGargomon's body.

"I don't have time for this." Machinedramon said as he armed his cannons.

"Giga Cannon!"

"Gargo Missile!"

The blasts counteracted with each other and created a flurry of smoke. Out of the smoke, MegaGargomon came charging through towards Machinedramon.

"We'll see how you like this!" Henry yelled as MegaGargomon latched himself onto Machinedramon's body.

"Mega Barrage!"

A huge explosion was caused by MegaGargomon's close-range shot, and as the explosion burned out, Henry and Terriermon were on the ground, weakened by the blast.

"Did…did we do it?" Henry asked. Machinedramon appeared, laughing at the two.

"Did you really think that attack could stop me?" Machinedramon chuckled. "Now it's time to finish you off!"

"I don't think so!" Terriermon said, causing Henry, Tohma, and Machinedramon to look at him. "You missed what we did as MegaGargomon. We sliced you like an onion!"

Slowly, Machinedramon's body began to dissolve and he returned to a digi-egg.

"That was a good strategy." Tohma said to Terriermon.

"Momentai." Terriermon said. "Anyone could've done it."

"Well, now that Machinedramon's out of the way," Henry said.

"Understood." Tohma said. "We need to find the others." Suddenly, a large gust appeared out of nowhere and knocked everyone to the ground.

"Whoa, what was that?" Henry asked.

"There's your answer!" Terriermon said, pointing in the sky to Agumon Burst Mode flying towards them.

"Could it be…" Tohma said. "Masaru!!!"

"Oy, Tohma!" Masaru shouted as he extended his arm, and Tohma grabbed on and pulled himself, along with Henry and Terriermon, aboard Agumon's dragon form.

"Master, you're back!" Gaomon said.

"Gaomon, you evolved…" Tohma said.

"It was the power of Digisoul." Gaomon said. "It helped us evolve to defeat Reapermon."

"Where are Yoshino and Ikuto?" Tohma asked Falcomon and Lalamon.

"I have this feeling that Yoshino's in trouble." Lalamon said.

"Ikuto might be with her." Falcomon added.

"Hey, Ryo-sama!" Henry called to Ryo, who nodded.

"Wow, everyone's calling me sama today." Ryo said. "Isn't that right, Masaru?"

"Hey, shut up!" Masaru said. "That was a mistake. Even a kenkan banchou like myself can mess up once in a lifetime."

"Aniki, when we get Yoshino and Ikuto, can we have some of Sayuri's fried eggs?" Agumon asked.

"Agumon, stay focused." Masaru said. "When we're done, we'll get some later. For now, we need to get Yoshino and Ikuto."

"Hopefully, they're not in any sort of danger." Tohma said.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Heat Viper!"

"Get out of the way!" Kazemon shouted. They all dodged the blast, but the attack's shockwaves knocked them over.

_If I die here…_ Yoshino thought. _I'll never see his face again…_ Yoshino began to think of Masaru, as Kimeramon continued to battle Aquilamon and Kazemon.

"Tempest Twist!"

"Grand Horn!"

The two attacks collided into Kimeramon and knocked him back into the wall, creating what appeared to be an earthquake.

"We need to get out of this cave!" Yolei shouted.

Kimeramon glared at Yoshino, as he prepared to launch his attack.

"Yoshino!" Ikuto shouted.

"We'll stop him!" Aquilamon shouted, but Kimeramon swatted him and Yolei down to the ground and he de-digivolved back into Hawkmon.

"No!" Kazemon shouted. She flew towards Kimeramon, but she met the same fate as he knocked her to the ground and she devolved into Zoe.

"Heat…" Kimeramon began to say as he continued to charge his attack.

"MASARU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"…Viper!!!"

Kimeramon fired his attack, but a ball of fire cancelled out the attack. Yoshino looked up and saw Agumon Burst Mode crashing through into the cave.

"Yoshino!" Masaru shouted.

"Ma-Masaru!" Yoshino shouted. "Lalamon!"

"Yoshino!" Lalamon yelled as she jumped into her tamer's arms.

"Falcomon!" Ikuto yelled.

"Ikuto, welcome back!" Falcomon said as he flew down to him.

"Zero, we need to help out too!" Taichi shouted.

"Right, let's go!" Zero shouted as he flew towards Kimeramon.

"V-Breath Arrow!"

The stream of blue energy hit Kimeramon in the chest.

"Terriermon, go!" Henry said, taking out his D-Power.

"Digi-Modify!"

"Power, activate!"

"Bunny Blast!"

The small green energy ball blasted Kimeramon in the face.

"Hawkmon, go!" Yolei shouted as Hawkmon flew up to Kimeramon.

"Feather Strike!"

Hawkmon struck one of Kimeramon's arms with his feather blade.

"Master, we need to fight too!" Gaomon shouted as Tohma nodded.

"Lalamon, it's time to evolve!" Yoshino said as Lalamon nodded.

"Are you ready, Falcomon?" Ikuto asked as Falcomon nodded.

"Heat Viper!"

The force of Kimeramon's attack struck Tohma, Yoshino, Ikuto, and their respective partners.

"Tohma! Yoshino! Ikuto!" Masaru cried. Suddenly, Tohma, Yoshino, and Ikuto rode out of the explosion riding Gaogamon, Sunflowmon, and Falcomon, respectively.

"Good thing we charged our Digisouls in time." Tohma said. "Now, attack!"

"Spiral Blow!"

"Sunshine Beam!"

"Spiral Claw!"

The three digimon fired their attacks and they each hit Kimeramon.

"Gargo Laser!"

"Blast Ring!"

"V-Wing Blade!"

"Desolation Claw!"

"Hurricane Wave!"

All five attacks combined into a stream of white light and they blasted Kimeramon into the peak of the cave.

"He's weakened!" Ryo called.

"Masaru, deliver the final blow!" Taichi yelled.

"GeoGreymon, go!" Masaru shouted.

"Mega Burst!"

The intense flames burned Kimeramon's body down to the form of a digi-egg and it crashed into the ground.

"We did it!" Yolei shouted. "Perfecto!"

"Wait, something's wrong…" Tohma said, looking at Kimeramon's digi-egg. It started to produce a dark aura and it began to crack open.

"It's hatching!" Gaogamon shouted. The egg split open and MoonMillenniumon reappeared.

"It's MoonMillenniumon!" Ryo and Cyberdramon both yelled.

"Well, I guess you really are the Chosen Children." MoonMillenniumon.

"Who are you calling a child?" Yoshino yelled. "I'm 18!"

"So, why are you hanging out with a couple of 14-year old boys?" a voice rang. "Are you going to sexually harass them?"

"Who's there?!" Masaru asked. A man walked from behind MoonMillenniumon, wearing b lack sunglasses with blond hair, wearing a black jacket that read, 'ANALOG'. "Who the hell are you?"

"You can call me Analogman." He said. "I've been waiting for this moment for a long time."

"Hey, I've heard of you." Henry said. "You were from the very first Digimon World game."

"You heard about that, did you?" Analogman asked. "Well, after Hiro and his MetalGreymon defeated me, my body was physically destroyed but I previously saved my files onto a drive on my computer and I downloaded myself into another Digital World, which happens to be this one, and I'll accomplish here what I couldn't do there."

"What do you plan on doing?" Yolei asked.

"The digital monsters that inhabit this world are a danger to humans." Analogman explained. "Through my order, they are to be annihilated once and for all."

"We're not going to let that happen!" Taichi shouted as all of the digimon blasted off towards Analogman.

"Mega Flame!"

"Spiral Blow!"

"Sunshine Beam!"

"Kunai Blade!"

"V-Breath Arrow!"

"Blast Ring!"

"Gargo Laser!"

"Hurricane Wave!"

"Desolation Claw!"

All nine of the attacks were blocked by MoonMillenniumon's body.

"What?!" Ryo gasped.

"Don't interfere!" MoonMillenniumon roared as its body shattered, firing crystallized spears, impaling Zero, Aquilamon, Gargomon, Kazemon, and Cyberdramon, returning them to their previous forms.

"Is everyone okay?" Zoe asked.

"Look!" Taichi shouted, pointing at MoonMillenniumon's body, which was completely destroyed. In its place stood a large two-headed dragon with his lower half of the body in a crystal and digi-code surrounding the rest of his body.

"He digivolved…" Ryo said, and Monodramon nodded. "MoonMillenniumon digivolved into ZeedMillenniumon. He's the strongest one!"

"ZeedMillenniumon, I stopped you once!" Monodramon shouted. "We DNA Digivolved and put an end to it, and I'm more than happy to do it again!"

"Shut up!" Analogman shouted, striking fear in Monodramon. "This is your end! You'll be deleted along with the digimon of this dimension, and then I'll move on to the next one and the next one until all of the digimon are deleted for good!"

"You think we're gonna just let you destroy the lives of many innocent digimon?" Masaru shouted. "Like hell, we are!" Masaru's digisoul began to fluster around both him and GeoGreymon.

"Anyone who threatens the Digital World will have to answer to us!" Tohma yelled, as his digisoul appeared as well. RiseGreymon and MachGaogamon charged for ZeedMillenniumon.

"Trident Revolver!"

"Howling Cannon!"

The two attacks blasted ZeedMillenniumon in the chest, but he didn't flinch at all.

"This is…" Tohma began.

"…our power!" Masaru yelled.

"Glorious Burst!"

"Full Moon Blaster!"

The two attacks combined and they blasted ZeedMillenniumon, knocking him back.

"That's still not enough to defeat ZeedMillenniumon!" Analogman yelled. "Surrender now!"

"We'll never give up!" Masaru and Tohma yelled, as their Digisouls burned and they fused together.

"Aniki…" ShineGreymon said.

"Master…" MirageGaogamon said. Masaru and Tohma's digivices began to shine as they transformed into the Digivice Twin L & R.

"What is this…" Analogman asked. "…Digisoul?"

Masaru and Tohma held their new digivices into the air and they read, "TWIN EVOLUTION".

"Digisoul Twin Charge!"

"ShineGreymon evolve!"

"MirageGaogamon evolve!"

"Omaogamon!"

A huge silver warrior digimon stood in the place of ShineGreymon and MirageGaogamon. His left arm ends with ShineGreymon's head as his right arm ends with MirageGaogamon's. A black cape covered his back.

"Twin Evolution…" Yoshino gasped.

"Who is that?" Lalamon asked.

"Omaogamon – Holy Knight Digimon – Vaccine Attribute – Super Mega Level." Henry read off his D-Power. "His special attacks are Shine Blade and Mirage Cannon."

"ShineGreymon…" Masaru gasped.

"MirageGaogamon…" Tohma gasped.

"Analogman and ZeedMillenniumon," Omaogamon's voice echoed through the entire cave. "What you plan to do to the Digital World is unforgivable!"

"Well Omaogamon," Analogman chuckled. "Do you really think you can stop me?!"

"Just watch me!" Omaogamon cried, extending the Shine Blade. "And so…it begins."

_**TO BE CONTINUED…**_

_**COMING SOON…**_

**DIGIMON SAVERS**

**FOREVER CHOSEN**

**CHAPTER FIVE**

**ONCE A CHOSEN, PART II**


	5. Once A Chosen, Pt 2

Digimon Savers: Forever Chosen

Rated K+

DarkMagicEradicator67

**Chapter 05**

**Once ****a****Chosen****, Part Two**

"We'll never give up!" Masaru and Tohma yelled, as their Digisouls burned and they fused together.

"Aniki…" ShineGreymon said.

"Master…" MirageGaogamon said. Masaru and Tohma's digivices began to shine as they transformed into the Digivice Twin L & R.

"What is this…" Analogman asked. "…Digisoul?"

Masaru and Tohma held their new digivices into the air and they read, "TWIN EVOLUTION".

"DIGISOUL TWIN CHARGE!"

"ShineGreymon evolve!"

"MirageGaogamon evolve!"

"Omaogamon!"

A huge silver warrior digimon stood in the place of ShineGreymon and MirageGaogamon. His left arm ends with ShineGreymon's head as his right arm ends with MirageGaogamon's. A black cape covered his back.

"Twin Evolution…" Yoshino gasped.

"Who is that?" Lalamon asked.

"Omaogamon – Holy Knight Digimon – Vaccine Attribute – Super Mega Level." Henry read off his D-Power. "His special attacks are Shine Blade and Mirage Cannon."

"ShineGreymon…" Masaru gasped.

"MirageGaogamon…" Tohma gasped.

"Analogman and ZeedMillenniumon," Omaogamon's voice echoed through the entire cave. "What you plan to do to the Digital World is unforgivable!"

"Well Omaogamon," Analogman chuckled. "Do you really think you can stop me?!"

"Just watch me!" Omaogamon cried, extending the Shine Blade. "And so…it begins."

"ZeedMillenniumon, attack!" Analogman shouted as ZeedMillenniumon nodded and flew towards Omaogamon.

"Chrono Paradox!"

The two atomic rays hit Omaogamon and swept up a storm, but as the smoke withered away, Omaogamon stood perfectly still with no damage done whatsoever.

"Omaogamon, go!" Masaru called.

"Mirage Cannon!"

Omaogamon thrusted his right arm into the air and fired an atomic blast that resembled the aura of MirageGaogamon, and it blasted ZeedMillenniumon with the impact pushing him back.

"W-what?!" Analogman shouted. "That's not possible! ZeedMillenniumon is the most powerful digimon alive!"

"Not anymore!" Masaru shouted.

"The combined power of our Digisoul cannot be beaten!" Tohma yelled.

"We won't stop here!" Analogman shouted as ZeedMillenniumon continued to blast Omaogamon with dark energy spheres, but nothing happened.

"Everyone…" Omaogamon spoke as his body began to shine. Everyone looked up at him and all of their digivices began to emit a bright light as well.

"It's Omaogamon…" Yoshino said.

"He's giving us power…" Ikuto realized.

"Evolve to your highest forms." Omaogamon instructed. "Let the light of your Digisouls combat the darkness of Analogman." A white colored aura flustered around all of the Chosen Children.

"I feel the power…" Falcomon said.

"It's the power…" Lalamon began. "…of evolution."

DIGIVOLUTION

"Terriermon Biomerge to…"

"MegaGargomon!"

"AeroVeedramon evolve!"

"AlforceVeedramon!"

"Hawkmon warp digivolve to…"

"Valkyrimon!"

"Monodramon Biomerge to…"

"Justimon!"

"Execute Now! Fusion Evolution!"

"JetSilphymon!"

"Lalamon evolve!"

"Rosemon Burst Mode!"

"Falcomon evolve!"

"Ravemon Burst Mode!"

The newly evolved digimon hovered over Omaogamon's gigantic body.

"Perfecto!" Yolei shouted, admiring Hawkmon's new digivolution.

"I Fusion Evolved?" JetSilphymon asked, looking over herself.

VALKYRIMON – MEGA LEVEL – WARRIOR TYPE – VACCINE ATTRIBUTE

JETSILPHYMON – MEGA LEVEL – CYBORG TYPE – VARIABLE ATTRIBUTE

"All of you, attack!" Omaogamon commanded, and the digimon all flew towards Analogman and ZeedMillenniumon.

"Gargo Missiles!"

"Shining V-Force!"

"Punishing Storm!"

"Justice Burst!"

"Ultra Turbulence!"

"Aguichant Lèvres!"

"Musou Tenshou Yoku no Jin!"

Every single attack collided into ZeedMillenniumon, and the digi-code surrounding his body dissolved, leaving his body to remain.

"Omaogamon, go!" Both Masaru and Tohma shouted in unison. Omaogamon extended his left arm, and a giant saber appeared and he thrusted it into the sky and prepared to strike.

"Shine Blade!"

With one strike, Omaogamon sliced ZeedMillenniumon's body in half and it began to get deleted.

"N-no, that can't be!" Analogman cried as ZeedMillenniumon's body was completely dissolved.

"Oh yeah!" Masaru shouted, as everyone cheered. Hawkmon, Veedramon, Terriermon, Monodramon, Zoe, Lalamon, Falcomon, Agumon, and Gaomon jumped onto the ground to meet up with their friends.

"Aniki, we did it!" Agumon cheered.

"Yeah, good job Agumon!" Masaru said.

"Master…look over there." Gaomon said. Everyone looked over at Analogman, who was laughing insanely.

"Hey, what the hell is wrong with you?!" Masaru called, and a dark aura appeared over Analogman's entire body.

"Aniki, that's…" Agumon began.

"The Dark Digisoul." Masaru said.

"You may have destroyed ZeedMillenniumon…" Analogman snickered, as he stood up, glaring tenaciously at the Chosen Children. "…but you haven't seen my real creature!"

"What are you talking about?" Taichi asked, and he soon got an answer when the ground began to shake and out of the ground came a gigantic digimon.

"Who is that?!" Ikuto called as Henry pulled out his D-Power.

"That's Chronomon." He read. "He's a Super Ultimate digimon, and he's said to be the strongest digimon in all of the Digital World!"

"This _**is**_ the most powerful digimon in all the land!" Analogman cried. "Watch as he reigns over the Human World with an iron fist!"

"We can't let him get into the Real World!" Yolei shouted.

"You fools will just have to watch us destroy your entire planet!" Analogman yelled as he jumped on top of Chronomon and they flew through the cave's ceiling, starting a massive cave-in.

"We've got to stop him." Tohma said.

"Well, then let's evolve!" Masaru said.

"DIGISOUL CHARGE OVERDRIVE!"

"Agumon evolve!"

"ShineGreymon!"

"Gaomon evolve!"

"MirageGaogamon!"

"Lalamon evolve!"

"Rosemon!"

"Falcomon evolve!"

"Ravemon!"

BIOMERGE DIGIVOLUTION

"Terriermon Biomerge to…"

"MegaGargomon!"

"Monodramon Biomerge to…"

"Justimon!"

"Digi-armour energize!"

"Hawkmon armor digivolve to…"

"Halsemon, the Wings of Love!"

"Veedramon evolve!"

"AeroVeedramon!"

"Execute…Spirit Evolution!"

"Kazemon!"

At once, the digimon all took off with their respective tamers and went after Chronomon, who was flying high into the sky.

"Don't interfere!" Analogman shouted back to them.

"Shut up!" Masaru called back. "We're going to stop you!"

"Shining Blast!"

Chronomon was hit by ShineGreymon's attack, but he still kept going off into the sky.

"MirageGaogamon, attack now!" Tohma commanded.

"Yes, Master!" MirageGaogamon responded.

"Double Crescent Mirage!"

"We'll help as well!" Yoshino shouted.

"Forbidden Temptation!"

"Ravemon, go!" Ikuto shouted.

"Ame no Ohabari!"

The three attacks collided with Chronomon, but the damage that was done was quickly regenerated.

"What's with this guy?" Taichi asked as AeroVeedramon fired the V-Breath Arrow at Chronomon's head, and it bounced off and dissolved. "The V-Breath Arrow is useless?"

"Take this!" Kazemon shouted as she spun around in a circle, creating a hurricane, and rammed her leg into Chronomon's face, but he just swatted her down.

"Eagle Eye!"

"Mega Barrage!"

The combination of lasers and missiles were easily dodged by Chronomon. Chronomon turned around and faced the Chosen Children.

"Death Flare!"

From its wings, purple flames fluttered out and they overwhelmed Kazemon, MegaGargomon, Justimon, AeroVeedramon, and Halsemon, causing them to de-digivolve back into their previous forms and fall to the ground.

"Oh no!" Yoshino yelled, but Veedramon and Cyberdramon caught all of the fallen Chosen Children and carried them to the ground, leaving the Data Squad to face Chronomon.

"It is time for you to meet the same fate." Analogman said.

"As long as we're still here," Masaru began. "We'll never surrender!"

"We'll never be outdone!" Tohma yelled.

"Because the challenge isn't over…" Yoshino said.

"…it's only just begun!" Ikuto screamed, as everyone unclipped their digivices.

"CHARGE! DIGISOUL BURST!!!!"

"ShineGreymon Burst Mode!"

"MirageGaogamon Burst Mode!"

"Rosemon Burst Mode!"

"Ravemon Burst Mode!"

"GO!!!!!!" The Data Squad screamed.

"Final Shining Burst!"

"Final Mirage Burst!"

"Aguichant Lèvres!"

"Musou Tenshou Yoku no Jin!"

All four of the attacks combined into one super-charged attack and it hit Chronomon in the chest and created a gigantic smoke cloud, covering the sky.

"D-did we win?" Masaru coughed. He soon got his answer as the smoke was blown away by Chronomon, who was still standing after that onslaught.

"No way!" Tohma shouted. "He still stands?"

"It's time to show you the real power of Chronomon Destroyer Mode!" Analogman yelled as Chronomon loomed over the four Burst digimon.

"Grand Atonement!"

Chronomon's entire body emitted a dark digisoul and it continued to grow, blasting back Koromon, Wanyamon, Budmon, and Piramon, along with their tamers.

"You will never be able to defeat us!" Analogman sinisterly snickered as he and Chronomon continued off to the Human World, leaving the Data Squad and their baby digimon falling to their deaths.

_**TO BE CONTINUED…**_

**COMING SOON…**

**DIGIMON SAVERS: FOREVER CHOSEN**

**CHAPTER SIX**

**FINAL CONCLUSION! ****TSUREDASHITE AGERU KARA**


	6. Final Conclusion! Tsuredashite Agerukara

Digimon Savers: Forever Chosen

Chapter Six

Final Conclusion! Tsuredashite Ageru Kara!

"CHARGE! DIGISOUL BURST!!!!"

"ShineGreymon Burst Mode!"

"MirageGaogamon Burst Mode!"

"Rosemon Burst Mode!"

"Ravemon Burst Mode!"

"GO!!!!!!" The Data Squad screamed.

"Final Shining Burst!"

"Final Mirage Burst!"

"Aguichant Lèvres!"

"Musou Tenshou Yoku no Jin!"

All four of the attacks combined into one super-charged attack and it hit Chronomon in the chest and created a gigantic smoke cloud, covering the sky.

"D-did we win?" Masaru coughed. He soon got his answer as the smoke was blown away by Chronomon, who was still standing after that onslaught.

"No way!" Tohma shouted. "He still stands?"

"It's time to show you the real power of Chronomon Destroyer Mode!" Analogman yelled as Chronomon loomed over the four Burst digimon.

"Grand Atonement!"

Chronomon's entire body emitted a dark digisoul and it continued to grow, blasting back Koromon, Wanyamon, Budmon, and Piramon, along with their tamers.

"You will never be able to defeat us!" Analogman sinisterly snickered as he and Chronomon continued off to the Human World, leaving the Data Squad and their baby digimon falling to their deaths.

MOMENTS LATER

"Aniki…daijoubu?"

Masaru opened his eyes and saw Koromon looking down on him.

"Agu, no…Koromon?" Masaru said as he stood up. Everyone else was still out cold, except for their digimon partners.

"Tohma! Yoshino! Ikuto! Ryo! Taichi! Yolei! Zoe! Henry!" Masaru called as he went and woke everyone up from their state of unconsciousness.

"Master, are you okay?" Wanyamon asked Tohma, and he nodded slightly.

"Everyone is at their In-Training forms." Tohma said. "What an unusual thing to happen."

"We can still fight, though!" Budmon squealed.

"Budmon, what are you talking about?" Yoshino asked. "We're no match for Chronomon. He defeated you guys in Burst Mode, and that's all we have left!"

"If you give up, then that's what'll happen!" Henry shouted. "We'll just lose!"

"Yeah, don't you guys know your own dub theme song?" Yolei asked, and the Data Squad said nothing.

"When you have to face a fight…" a voice sang from nowhere, causing everyone to look around.

"Be strong, and give it all your might…" another voice sang.

"Who's there?" Ikuto asked. From the hearts of Ryo, Yolei, Taichi, Zoe, and Henry, an orb of light appeared and it flew into the air.

"Well, that was a waste." Terriermon said. Soon enough, four beams of light hit the ground and voices could be heard.

"You guys are just going to quit?" a familiar voice said. From the light appeared Tai Kamiya, Davis Motomiya, Takato Matsuki, and Takuya Kanbara, along with their respective partners Agumon, Veemon, and Guilmon.

"Hey, Takuya!" Zoe said as she hugged her boyfriend.

"If you guys just give up, what's the point of your dub theme song?" Davis shouted.

"How does everyone know that song?" Ikuto asked.

"Never surrender, never be outdone!" Takato and Guilmon sang, even though Guilmon was off-key.

"'Cuz the challenge ain't over…" Takuya said.

"…we've only just begun!" Masaru shouted, as his digisoul began to burn.

"You're right!" Tohma said.

"The fight isn't over as long as we're still breathing!" Yoshino said.

"In fact, we'll fight with every last breath in us to save the world!" Ikuto said.

"Yay!!!" the baby digimon cheered.

"Alright, you know what time it is, everyone?" Masaru asked everyone as he pulled out his new digivice. "It's fightin' time!"

"DIGISOUL TWIN CHARGE!"

Koromon's body began to glow, and Tohma and Wanyamon watched.

"Tohma, I can't do this without you!" Masaru yelled. Tohma nodded and took out his own new digivice.

"DIGISOUL TWIN CHARGE!"

Wanyamon began to glow as well.

"Koromon evolve!"

"Wanyamon evolve!"

"Omaogamon!"

"We'll all help you!" Tai said as he, Davis, Takato, and Takuya held up their respective digivices.

"Agumon warp digivolve to…"

"WarGreymon!"

"Veemon warp digivolve to…"

"Imperialdramon!"

"Guilmon Biomerge to…"

"Gallantmon!"

"Execute Now! Fusion Evolution!"

"Aldamon!"

"Let's fight, too!" Ryo shouted, as everyone else unclipped their digivices.

"Terriermon Biomerge to…"

"MegaGargomon!"

"Hawkmon warp digivolve to…"

"Valkyrimon!"

"Monodramon Biomerge to…"

"Justimon!"

"Veedramon warp evolve!"

"AlforceVeedramon!"

"Execute! Beast Spirit Evolution!"

"Zephrymon!"

All thirteen of the newly-evolved digimon basked in the light.

"The power of humans…" Masaru said.

"The power of digimon…" Omaogamon said.

"We'll show them all what we're made of!" The Chosen Children cried as their boarded their partner-digimon and flew into the air after Chronomon.

ELSEWHERE

Analogman and Chronomon were flying towards a Digital Gate that was in the sky.

"Good, we're almost there!" Analogman shouted. "Nothing can stand in our way!"

"Guess again!" a voice yelled. Analogman turned around and saw the Chosen Children riding on their partner digimon.

"Like hell you're going to kill all humans!" Masaru shouted. Omaogamon flew in front of the Digital Gate, leaving all of the other digimon surrounding Chronomon.

"No matter." Analogman said. "I'll just delete all you guys that are in my way!" Chronomon's body began to shine.

"Death Flare!"

Gallantmon and WarGreymon held up their shields and they blocked the flames from spreading. Imperialdramon and Aldamon flew after Chronomon.

"Positron Laser!"

"Atomic Inferno!"

The two attacks smashed into one of Chronomon's wings, heavily damaging it.

"Guys, get the other wing!" Tai ordered.

"You got it!" Justimon yelled. "Digimon, attack!"

"Justice Burst!"

"Punishing Storm!"

"Gargo Missiles!"

"Hurricane Gale!"

"Shining V-Force!"

All four of the energy attacks formed around the Gargo Missiles and they created an energy field around it and it blasted off Chronomon's other wing.

"Now, let's go!" Tai yelled.

"Terra Force!"

"Lightning Joust!"

"Mirage Cannon!"

"Aguichant Lèvres!"

"Musou Tenshou Yoku no Jin!"

All five of the attacks hit Chronomon in the chest and it appeared that his body was completely destroyed, but they still heard Analogman laughing.

"What the hell is so funny?" Masaru asked atop Omaogamon's left shoulder.

"H-he's still standing!" Tohma shouted upon Omaogamon's right shoulder. The smoke cleared and Chronomon's body had completely regenerated, and Analogman was clutching a black digivice in his right hand and laughing insanely.

"As long as I have the power of the Dark Digisoul, we can't be beaten!" Analogman cried.

"Maybe…we don't have enough power to beat him…" Ikuto said.

"Yeah," Yoshino agreed. "We'll just lose again…"

"Shut up!" Tai shouted, as his chest started to emit an orange color and the Crest of Courage symbol appeared as it flew into the air. Seconds later, a million points of light were fired onto the ground and a million of the Chosen Children came from the sky with their partner digimon.

"Look at all of them." Tohma said.

"You guys can't give up." Kari Kamiya spoke with Gatomon by her side.

"If you lose, then the whole world loses." Kouji Minamoto said.

"You guys aren't quitters, right?" Rika Nonaka said in front of Renamon.

"NEVER GIVE UP!" Every single Chosen Child yelled, and the light that was surrounding them began to flow into Omaogamon's body.

"We need to give Omaogamon our power as well." Masaru said as the digisoul of the Data Squad all combined into one and flew inside Omaogamon and his body began to shine and a miracle happened.

BURST EVOLUTION

Masaru, Tohma, Yoshino, and Ikuto's digivices all shined and they thrusted them into the air.

"CHARGE! DIGISOUL BURST!"

Omaogamon's body started to catch on fire, and the Shine Blade burst into flames and and the Mirage Cannon started to form a crescent shaped sword.

"Omaogamon Burst Mode!"

Omaogamon stood in front of Chronomon and Analogman in his new appearance.

"This is the true power of Burst Mode." Ryo said. "With the hopes and dreams of all of the Chosen Children, this is how far you can truly evolve."

"All right!" Masaru shouted. "It's fightin' time again!"

"Shining Burst ZERO!"

Omaogamon's blazing sword fired a powerful fireball at Chronomon, covering his body in flames.

"What is this?!" Analogman gasped.

"This is…" Masaru said.

"…our power!" Tohma shouted.

"MirageGaoga Burst!"

Omaogamon's crescent sword fired crescent shaped blasts at Chronomon, completely paralyzing his body.

"Chronomon, move!" Analogman yelled. "I command you!"

"It's time to deliver the final blow!" Masaru shouted as he held up his Digivice Twin R. "Everyone, send me the power of your digivices!"

As they were told, every single member of the Chosen Children held up their own respective digivices and the light that came out flew into Masaru's digivice, and the Air Signal function began to activate.

"VictoryGrey Sword!"

A blazing version of the GeoGrey Sword appeared in Omaogamon's hands and he held it into the sky and it began to emit a powerful wave of energy.

"Final Shining Blade!"

Omaogamon swung his mighty sword and stabbed Chronomon through the heart, and his body started to turn into digital data, and it was deleted, leaving Analogman trying to flee into the Digital Gate.

"You can't escape!" Masaru shouted as he leapt off of Omaogamon and slammed his fist into Analogman's face, and his own body started to dissolve into data.

"We did it!" Ikuto cheered.

"Alright!" Yoshino yelled.

LATER

Masaru, Tohma, Yoshino, and Ikuto stood on a cliff, watching the digimon frolic.

"Aniki, we beat that guy!" Agumon shouted as he, Gaomon, Lalamon, and Falcomon devolved from their Ultimate forms.

"Great job, Agumon!" Masaru shouted.

"Master, is something troubling you?" Gaomon asked Tohma, who was staring into the sky.

"The Chosen Children…" Tohma said. "What became of them?"

"I don't know." Yoshino said. "They just disappeared."

"I hope they're okay." Ikuto said as Falcomon nodded in agreement.

"Nonetheless," Masaru said. "Anyone who threatens the Digital World will have to face the Digimon Data Squad!"

"Awaken in our fists, Digisoul!" the Data Squad shouted as their digimon partners jumped into the air behind them and silhouettes of their evolutions appeared behind them.

**THE END**

Kizutsuita hane ga  
Kiseki o yobiokoshite  
Futatabi mau yo  
Yume no kaze ni nori  
Kirameku niji o koete  
Tabi no tsuzuki e

Sora o miagete saa!  
Michinaru sono tobira hirake!

Mirai e in the sky  
Kanjita mama ni  
Shinjita! it's my soul  
Doko made mo iku yo  
Michibike! in the sky  
Minna o tsurete  
Shinjita! it's my soul  
Hirari maiagaru

**COMING SOON…**

**DIGIMON ****WORLD: REBIRTH**

My name's Wada Hiro! I'm 13 years old and I love playing with the Digimon V-Pets! My Agumon is the best fighter! My friends don't believe me when I talk about the real Digimon World, but something strange happens and I get sent there, and I get to meet my Agumon in person! Read as Agumon and I venture to save the Digimon World!

**DIGIMON WORLD: REBIRTH**

**LEVEL 01**

**I AM HIRO! DOOR TO DIGIMON WORLD IS OPEN!**


End file.
